rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sacrifice/@comment-203.129.28.252-20150216125613/@comment-4010415-20150324044059
I'm pretty sure it's not about Roman. Your evidence feels a bit flimsy. Roman knows that Blake was once a member of the White Fang, considering that, in Black and White, she outright yelled "Brothers of the White Fang!" right in front of him. He saw her at the rally and used that to say "You're still on the side of the White Fang, and you know it!" Since Roman is working with the White Fang and helping them to achieve their goals, this would mean that he'd be on the same side as her if she sides with the White Fang. That is what he was talking about, not "I'm going to betray them and join you guys." As for "mirrored eyes," it's already been said that this actually most likely is talking about Ruby, considering her silver eyes are apparently important. * The process by which glass becomes a mirror is called silvering. * The very first thing Ozpin said to Ruby was "Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes." He wouldn't bring that up if it wasn't something important or significant to the plot. * In the beginning of the volume 2 opening, as the camera zooms in to Beacon where Ruby is standing, her eyes appear on the screen, opening up. Once again, we get focus on her eyes. If you don't know what I'm talking about, here's a screenshot. The song gives off more of a feeling of being about a huntsman or huntress who discovered that the kingdoms' governments see huntsmen and huntresses as disposable pawns to be sacrificed for the people's protection, rather than brave men and women who they try to keep from needlessly dying on the battlefield. This especially connects to the slow part in Time to Say Goodbye: "And at times we can't help wondering, were we born to fight and die... sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace... or are we weapons, pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?" A huntsman or huntress must have discovered that the governments only see huntsmen and huntresses as mere weapons that can be sacrificed. This attitude from the governments may be ancient, hence "All your faith in ancient ways leaves you trapped inside a maze. Take the lives of those you need. Sow the death and reap the seed." "Sow the death and reap the seed" - Basically, "Reap the rewards from their deaths." "Born an angel heaven sent, falls from grace are never elegant" - Why I think this song is about a huntsman or huntress who found this all out. They were once one of the heroes fighting for their kingdom, but when they found this out, they quit. Their resignation may not have been very pretty. "What if all the plans you made were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole, still no closer to your goal." - May actually be aimed toward the governments. All of this is why people think the song is about Cinder. She was that huntress who found out about the way the governments see huntsmen and huntresses. She seeks to change this, get rid of that attitude, but the only possible way she sees this happening is through tearing down everything the governments have established. The only possible way she sees that happening is through violence, through starting a war that tears everything apart. Hence Die talking about a war starting and Time to Say Goodbye talking about our main characters having to say goodbye to childhood innocence to fight evil. There's also the fact that World of Remnant: Kingdoms ended with "Yes, the world of Remnant is indeed a dangerous place. But the four kingdoms stand as beacons of hope. As safe havens from the darkness that surrounds them. They are the key to mankind's survival, as long as they stand united..." and the lights representing the kingdoms get blown out. This also explains how Cinder and Roman got the White Fang to work with them. The White Fang wants things to change too, and they're willing to use violence to create this change. Their goals and methods line up with each other.